


Typical Behaviour

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [92]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It was pretty typical of James to wake up after a brutal attack that left him in critical condition that was so bad he had to be put in a medically induced coma, and immediately start getting on to Sirius for not taking care of himself.





	Typical Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “James almost dies in a mission and wakes up after almost 2-3 weeks during which Sirius refuses to move from his and barely eats or sleeps forcing the healers to sedative him so he can rest. James wakes up and hears this and yells at Sirius but they have an emotional reunion. Established relationship. Angst plus fluff. Thank you so much.”

James woke up, a little disoriented. 

"Mister Potter, you're in Saint Mungo's. You were hurt in a Death Eater attack and have been unconscious for two weeks. Most of the damage is healed, but we still have a regimen of potions to finish off your healing and keep you from being in too much pain. How do you feel?" 

"Where's Sirius?" 

Remus, who was in the room when this happened, rolled his eyes. Bloody typical, that's what that was. 

"Ah. I'm afraid your husband wasn't taking very good care of himself while you were healing. We tried to send him home, and he turned violent so we had to sedate him." She gestured at a nearby bed, showing a passed out Sirius. 

"Merlin," James breathed. "What an idiot. Is he still drugged?" 

"Er no," she said, checking the time, "it wore off a few hours ago. Why?" 

James crawled out of bed, over to Sirius's, and whacked him on the shoulder with a glare. 

Sirius jerked awake with a start, and the Medi-Witch looked a touch alarmed. "Don't worry," Remus told her in an undertone, "they're just like this. You can go, I'll make sure they don't destroy anything." 

She glanced at the couple, who right now were just glaring at each other, then back at Remus. "That sounds reasonable. Good luck." She left, which meant that it was now Remus alone with the two most mad men on the planet. He sighed and leaned against the wall furthest away from them. 

"What the fuck were you thinking?" James said. "If I'm in hospital, you're supposed to be taking care of Moony and Wormtail!" 

Remus was affronted; he could take care of himself just fine, thank you very much. 

"You were the one that went on that damn mission all by yourself! If there's a contest over who was more stupid, it's definitely you." 

"Siri you can't just not take care of yourself every time I get hurt. We're in the middle of a war, I'm going to get hurt all the time." 

Sirius doubled down on his glare. "That wouldn't happen if you brought me with you like you're supposed to." 

"The mission was perfectly safe, that's why they call it an 'ambush'-- because you don't know it's coming." James sighed, sitting on the bed and taking Sirius's hands in his own. "Listen. I'm sorry that I got hurt, and you know that I'm doing my best to stay safe. This wasn't something I could have avoided or been prepared for more than I was." 

Sirius nodded reluctantly, and Remus slipped out of the room. The danger of destruction had passed, which meant they were about to be all sickingly sweet with each other and he didn't want to witness that. 

"But you  _ can't _ do this. No offense love, but you look like shit. I need my gorgeous husband to nurse me back to health, and you can't do that if you're falling over because you haven't eaten. Or slept. I need you to take care of yourself, otherwise we're both worrying when we don't have to." 

"You did it last time I got hurt," Sirius protested. 

"Yes, and if I recall, you gave me this same lecture about how I needed to take care of myself." 

"It wasn't the  _ same _ lecture," he grumbled. He pointed a finger at James. "And you agreed to it." 

"All the more reason for you to agree to it as well, that way we'll be even." 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine, I agree." 

"No no no, you need to solemnly swear. I had to do it with you, and now it's your turn." 

"Aw c'mon." 

James just raised an eyebrow. "You're not getting out of this." 

"Ugh fine. I solemnly swear that I will take care of myself the next time you get severely injured." 

"Minor injuries too." 

"Minor injuries too," he repeated dutifully. "Do I get a wake up kiss now?" 

"Well if you'd taken care of yourself, you could have had one as soon as I woke up." He leaned down, pressing a light kiss to Sirius's mouth. 

Sirius followed him when he sat back up, stealing another kiss. "What happened to Remus?" 

"Remus was in here?" 

"He told me he would be when they sedated me." 

"Huh. He knows us well enough to leave when we get all schmoopsy." 

"Schmoopsy?" Sirius asked. 

"It's a cute word and you know it, shut up." 

Sirius laughed. "Feeling the love today sweetheart." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
